Behind Blue Eyes
by VictorianRose99
Summary: Chamiko. Fluff, fluff, fluff! PLEASE REVIEW! Very slight smut.


**A/N: So myself and I'm sure several others, as I saw in the reviews, noticed that the first story was a bit fluffy, too fluffy for Chase Young anyways. It was also brought up that Kimiko's back story was a bit short. Well, I'm working on the actual story, which will be a few chapters, so just give it some time.**

 **So, that's about it. This is going to be a bit rougher side of Chase, as I feel is appropriate, and there will be actual sexual content in this, so be warned.**

 **If you have any requests, get to me. I can't guarantee that I'll do them, but I enjoy inspiration and will give you credit for the initial idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kimiko awoke on her mat in the temple, gasping in cold sweat. The hairs on the back on her neck stood up in the chill of perspiration. The shivers ripped up and down her goose-bumped body like the tremors of and earthquake. Her eyes were tightly shut, hiding from the demons that might be uncovered in the dim, moonlit room. After all, it was much easier to hide from them in the dark then face them in the light. They were far too many. The mere idea of coming face to face with the past sent a shock straight into her heart. And for a moment, it seemed, the beating stopped, Sometimes she wondered if it would beat again. Maybe it was scary that, at times like this, she didn't mind if it didn't. Maybe not. No one could judge her for it. Let them go through what Kimiko Whatshername had been through...oh, yeah.

It had been a freezing day last November when Toshiro Tohomiko, wheezed out a final cough. He hadn't really breathed since July. Kimiko and her whole family surrounded the head patriarch of the family in his final moments. He passed the business to his crazy, heartless second wife. But, hey, it certainly wasn't her decision. 5:39 PM, November 12th, 2026, the great genius took his last wheeze, and unknowingly, so did Kimiko Tohomiko. As they all seated for dinner, Kimiko moved to sit near her stepmother, and was turned away:

 _'No,'said Junko Tohomiko,'your time here is over.'_

 _'What are you talking about?' demanded Kimiko._

 _'You're not a Tohomiko! Didn't you know?!'_

 _'...No.'_

 _'Well,' said Junko, mercilessly cold,'you were found on the side of the street and Toshiro took you in. Now that he's dead, you no longer are our responsibility.'_

Kimiko had been nothing more than a duty for all these years, and now, she was no one. She belonged to no one, so she was nothing as far as her culture was concerned. She was of no importance to anyone. What was the importance of not even having existed at all. It was only another slap in the face when Junko had her taken off the will. She really didn't care about money, but to not have the thought that she was remembered by the man who had loved her so hurt.

It replayed like it never happened every night.

In her dreams, she was always dubious to the torture. She never knew it was coming. It was always fresh hell.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in,"called Kimiko.

Old Master Fung walked in with a concerned look on the young woman. Kimiko was getting more and more on edge about the old monks surrounding her and began to bolt her door at night for safety. The mere thought of one of them getting a hold of her brought back sharp memories that sliced deeper and deeper into her heart. Master Fung was not the same however. He didn't know everything about her, but Kimiko doubted about him a bit less than the rest.

"Kimiko, something is bothering you. Would you like to tell me what?"

"I-I...well, you see..."

Master Fung walked over to the mat and sat beside her. He placed a hand her shoulder. When she flinched, the old master sighed. Mere trust without sure knowledge was still just not enough.

"I have an idea already, but there's no need to fear me. I would never take advantage of you."

Kimiko suddenly fell upon the old man's chest, sobbing. After a few moments, Fung embraced her and tilted her head up.

"Tell me everything."

Kimiko nodded.

"When I was five, my parents took me to a fancy party, and my Uncle Orochi, he used me. I was walking down one of the halls and saw him in one of the playrooms. He called me in with a cool voice and told me he loved me."

 _'I love you, little Kimiko,'he had said gently._

 _'Like Daddy!'chuckled the innocent little Kimiko as she was pulled into his lap._

 _'Oh, no, Kimi! A totally different kind of love...like mama and papa love."_

 _Kimiko shivered. Only mamas and papas loved like mamas and papas._

 _'Is...is that okay?'_

 _Orochi did not answer, leveling his face with the child's. He stared into her eyes, and seeing the fear, smiled. His lips came to hers, and she squeaked in fear, he pulled back and slapped her cheek as hard as he could. Before the girl could cry, he covered her mouth._

 _'You'll never say a word,'he whispered in absolute fury,'I'll kill whoever you tell. Now, take off your shirt...'_

"It never stopped. It went from molestation to rape. Like, sadistic shit. Gags, rope, knives...whips, anyways... When I was eleven, my mother found my journal. I wrote everything in it. I was too scared to say anything. For me and whoever I might tell. But then, like I said, Mama found my journal."

 _'Kimiko!' yelled a terrified Yoshiko Tohomiko, clutching to a small purple book._

 _'Yes Mama. W-what's w-wrong...?' she stammered as she saw her mother's load in her hands._

 _'Why didn't you tell me?'_

 _Kimiko was not stupid. She knew what her mother had seen._

 _'...He said he'd kill you,'she whispered._

 _'That's no excuse!'Yoshiko practically screamed,'Orochi can't do shit to us! You can't go on like this!'_

 _That was the first time that Yoshiko Tohomiko had ever cursed in front of her daughter._

 _'I'm sorry!'sobbed Kimiko, relieved that it was finally over,'I was just so scared!'_

 _Yoshiko held her daughter with the love and tenderness of a mother._

 _'It's over now, Kim. I promise...'_

 _"_ I realized Mama was right. Just for the wrong person. She was on her way to Papa's business when Orochi slammed into her. She died..."

Kimiko's voice gave on the last word, and the floodgates opened once more as she sobbed upon her master's chest. Fung held her and said nothing. Shedding wisdom right now would be pointless. The girl had so much of anything, and now it had to come out. Placing anything inside her besides what she wanted to hear, which was not good for her, would be violently tossed away. It could wait.

After she sobbed for five minutes, she just lay there on Fung's chest. He nearly spoke when she began again.

"It all stayed the same after that. My stepmother was a bitch, pardon my French, but I already told you that. Then I came hear. I felt so free. And I thought I had found the one...

We went back home to finish our studies,and Orochi's was the only place I had to go as my father was ill.

And that was the most miserable year of my life...I won't go through any of that. It's everything I'd been through before, but now I lived there.

When I came back,I wasn't the same. I am not the same, even now. I wish I were, I could put away the mask every once and a while and actually be happy, ya know?

Raimundo was my safety when I came back. The old male monks surrounding me truly didn't put me at ease, no offense.

We were alone by the pond and he leaned int to kiss me. His hands were gentle around my waist. I wanted them there. For that instant I could feel again. We had been together a year before we all left and we were the first ones back. He told me he wanted to try something. I knew what it was, and I thought I trusted him.

We kissed and it went too far. It was my fault.

I knew it hurt him, whenever I left, but he never held a grudge, even when I came out about Chase. So, as you can see, I've got a lot behind these pretty eyes."

Fung stood up then, laying the girl down on her side.

"Does Chase know about any of this?"he wondered off the wall.

"...No. He's not the perfect, caring guy. I love him, more than anything, but, I know him. Besides...I strong enough to deal with it myself."

"Do Chase and yourself have carnal relations?"he demanded.

"M-master Fung! I-I...no, no we don't.,"she stammered.

"What's going to happen when that occurs?"

"I-it won't. Not for a long while. It can't. I'm not ready, he has to understand."

* * *

"Oh do I?"said Chase as he turned away from the crystal sphere before him.

"You'll see different soon enough, Kimiko. You will be punished for not telling me such things as well..."

* * *

Kimiko walked up to the front doors of her lover's citadel inside the mouth of the cave. She shivered slightly as the cold November winds blew past her. Snow had begun to drift from the clouds above.

 _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she beat on the heavy door. Minutes passed and Kimiko began to wonder if he just wasn't there. It was a weird idea, however. Chase always knew when to expect her. Not only was it a scheduled time, he also had his crystal ball which he used to, no doubt, keep check on his sometimes distant lover.

Suddenly the doors opened and Maya, one of his minions, appeared in human form before her.

"Come in," she said, happy to see her master's consort. Chase had really lightened with her presence, and the relatively young Maya was happy to see it.

"Thanks, Maya,"said Kimiko, surprised to see Maya in human form. While most of the others enjoyed their human form better than the feline, Maya loved being a cheetah for its speed.

The giddy young former boxer was rightfully chosen by Chase to be a cheetah for her quick words that nearly got her passed the warlord's curse.

Nearly, of course.

The walk into the building was strangely silent, and once in the front room, Maya without a word disappeared. Kimiko became anxious as she realized that she was absolutely alone in the large room, dimly lit by candles. She began to shudder lightly as she heard a distant door open and close, the noise reverberating down every hall for several moments. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Then, suddenly, every light in the citadel went out.

Before she could adjust to the change, a large, undeniably strong arm took her waist as a moist rag went up to her nose and mouth.

Kimiko fell back into the arms of Chase Young, and somewhere in the distance, she heard a mournful, regretting sigh.

As soon as unconsciousness fully took the woman, Chase hefted her into his arms bridal style, lit the candles, and carried Kimiko upstairs to his chambers, calmly trying to recall where he had left his ropes.

* * *

Kimiko caught the scent of cool bronze and leather, It was a very familiar scent to the woman, and would've been comforting had her last moments of consciousness been forgotten. But they were remembered. They were remembered with absolute fury.

She began to get up when she felt the burn of rope at her wrists and ankles.

Fear would've ripped through most people, but she was seasoned in this art, and the fury burned like the ropes tying her down.

"Chase! Let me go!"

No answer. She tried to struggle against the ropes, but it was pointless. They wouldn't break. She huffed to herself and tried a different approach. Maya was already remorseful. Maybe...

"Maya! Help!"

She really should have been expecting silence by now. _Damn him,_ she thought furiously.

Then the door opened.

Chase walked in smirking darkly.

"Does this bother you, Kimiko? I had no idea..."

His voice cruelly innocent. _Damn him!_

Chase walked over to the bed and went to his knees.

"Trouble moving?"he asked in the same innocent voice with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"W-why are you doing this?! Chase, what d-did I do?" the woman whispered, seeing his intentions clearly.

"You will be punished for your insolence, woman. Do not make it worse for yourself,"he snarled fiercely.

Kimiko was not dumb enough to ask what she had done. That always made things worse. It never failed.

Now, Chase Young had no intentions of hurting his lover, quite the opposite. Her 'punishment' would be him introducing her to her duties as his lover. She couldn't just wear the name, not with someone as amorous as Chase. The roughness would not last long, just long enough to teach her not to keep things from him.

Of course, that could not be revealed just yet.

Maybe there was a better way, but Chase had only known force for such a long time, this was all he knew.

His lips came to her roughly and as the woman gasped, Chase forced his tongue between her lips, starting an assault on her own wet muscle. He groaned and came unto the bed, top of Kimiko, forcibly grinding his body against hers, letting her feel his large member.

Kimiko decided to give up the fight. She was going to let him. If he wanted to rape her let him. She felt dark thoughts cloud her her mind. He was going to be different. He was going to protect her. He was going love her, fair enough privately, but he would love her. That as dead. And really, she was dead in that instance. She was nobody anyway, good old Whatshername, the statistic of the nameless orphans. The thought of the same rope around her ankles and wrists around her neck came to her mind. It was a satisfying thought, sadly.

Chase felt her go limp. He looked down on her and saw tears welling in her eyes. He sighed deeply and sat up in a straddling position. What had he done. How far had he gone. He didn't know how much she could really take.

"Kimiko,"he said gently.

"...Hmm...?", she answered sarcastically.

"Don't get sarcastic with me. There's no reason to be that way."

"Excuse me?! I am not the one who tied someone that they said they love to their bed and tried to rape them. Forgive me if I'm a bit annoyed at the moment,"she said with acid.

" _I_ am not the one who decided to hide some very important details about their lives from someone _they love,_ my dear. The fact that you've been tortured all your life might have been a nice thing to tell your lover. And then to have the audacity to claim something so ignorant as that the great Heylin warlord Chase Young is going to wait to ravish his consort! Kimiko, you are mad."

"But...why this? If you heard all this, then...then why choose what I myself was trying to hide from to...t-to punish me. And why punish me!? I was scared! I didn't know how to tell you...that...I'm the perfect virgin you were wanting. Or that You couldn't use me like you wanted to."

"Use you...? Kimiko, that is the most ridiculous thing that you could think! I'm not the sadist that has used you before. I am not him. And as for how I chose to deal with this situation, this is to prove to you that I'm not him. This is far from over, but its not punishment from here on out. You are mine, you will not hide from me. Anything. There is so much behind those blue eyes of yours though, I will learn to be patient on that for your sake."

Kimiko wanted to cry as she embraced the warlord.

"I love you,"she whispered.

"Dear one,"Chase Young chuckled,"I must declare that you are a bit of a bipolar."

Kimiko laughed and laid back down on the bed as she was untied, waiting for her lover to meet her on the bed.


End file.
